MeepCity
The Pet Shop is where you can buy Meeps. They cost 1 coin * Cat Ears (50 Coins) * Deluxe Game Headset (300 Coins) * Hungry Dino (80 Coins) * Strawberry Ice Cream Hair (120 Coins) * Bandit (200 Coins) * Star Shutter Shades (100 Coins) * Beautiful Brown Hair (50 Coins) * Green Hair with Oversized Bow (110 Coins) * Dog Ears (50 Coins) * Blonde Hair (35 Coins) * Red Swoosh with Headphones (150 Coins) * Wild and Crazy Hair (130 Coins) * Shark Knit (80 Coins) * Jack O' Bandit (400 Coins) * Halo (200 Coins) * Meep Glasses (250 Coins) * Starlight Cap (150 Coins) * Whipped Cream Hat (250 Coins) * Cool Duck Float (250 Coins) * Doge (1,000 Coins) * Doge Scarf (750 Coins) * Brunette Pigtails (80 Coins) * Chicken Suit (350 Coins) * Pirate Hat (150 Coins) * Blond Spiked Hair (120 Coins) * Spring Flower Fedora (180 Coins) * Mischief Horns (200 Coins) * Bacon Hair (35 Coins) * Bed Hair (80 Coins) * Moose Antlers (350 Coins) * Dark Chocolate Top Hat (200 Coins) * Silver Snake Fedora (180 Coins) * Mr. Tentacles (1,000 Coins) * Zombie Doge (1,500 Coins) * Sparkle Traffic Cone (1,000 Coins) * Ice Crown (2,500 Coins) * Deadly Sad Dark Dominus (9,999,999 Coins) * Purple Bow Time (Plus, 300 Coins) * Purple Sparkle Time Fedora (Plus, 5,000 Coins) * Midnight Motor Girl (Plus, 400 Coins) * Bloxy Cola Hat (Plus, 500 Coins) * Purple Shaggy (Plus, 800 Coins) * Purple Bed Hair (Plus, 250 Coins) * Purple Hair for Beautiful Meeps (Plus, 350 Coins) * Purple Top Hat (Plus, 700 Coins) * ): Purple Indy (Plus, 250 Coins) * The King's Adornments (Plus, 500 Coins) * Al Capwn (Plus, 250 Coins) * Duke of the Federation (Plus, 25,000 Coins) Playground The Playground is the spawn location. It is a hub to go to all the places in the game. Home Improvement Store The Home Improvement Store is where you can but furniture or change the color of your house. There are four categories: * Paint * Wallpaper * Blueprints (Changes the structure of your house) * Flooring Here are paint colors you can buy from the Home Improvement Store (100 coins each): * Toothpaste Paint * Pink Paint * Really Blue Paint * Really Red Paint * Black Paint * Alder Paint * Cyan Paint * Lily White Paint * Magenta Paint * Mint Paint * Bright Green Paint * Bright Yellow Paint * Maroon Paint * Violet Paint * Smoky Grey Paint * Bright Orange Paint * Brown Paint These are wallpapers yoo can buy (100 coins each): * Clouds * Inverted Polka Dots * P'I'''nk Stripes * Black Polka Dots * P'A'rchment * Fleur De Lis * Red Flowers * Pink Polka Dots * Dia'M'onds * Blue Stripes * Colorful Stars * Blue Polka Dot'S''' * D'A'''nTDM Wallpaper * Cream Polka '''D'ots * Yellow Stripes * 6AM * Soul * Bright Lights * Colorful Dots * Musical Notes * Pink Flowers * Night Lights * Blue Flowers * Candy Cane * Pink Snowflakes * Sky Snowflakes * Green Snowflakes * Red Snowflakes Here are blueprints you can buy: * Party Estate (400 ROBUX) * Estate Tier 2 (500 Coins) * Estate Tier 3 (2,500 Coins) * Castle (20000 Coins) These are floors you can buy: * Tile Floor (200 Coins) * Flint Carpet (100 Coins) * Red Carpet (100 Coins) * Pastel Blue Wood Planks (100 Coins) * Blue Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Solid Pink (100 Coins) * Grey Marble (100 Coins) * Solid Blue (100 Coins) * Neutral Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Wooden Tile (150 Coins) * Purple Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Colorful Triangles (150 Coins) * Black and White Ovals (200 Coins) * Grey Cobblestone (150 Coins) * Diagonal Brick (150 Coins) * Red Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Solid Green (100 Coins) * Green Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Rippled Stripes (400 Coins) * Yellow Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Brown Diamond Tile (100 Coins) * Red Diagonal Brick (150 Coins)